War Between Spirits
by locainlove
Summary: They were the outcasts, just watching as time flew by and school got more stupid. Nothing was special about their lives except for really bad breakups in the past. But throw in an old jewel, their preincarnations, and strange new powers, what do they get?
1. My Preincarnation

**A/N: HEY ALL! Well, I was thinking of this sotry when...I dont remember cause I had this done like five years ago! (not literally...) LOL**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Inuyasha and his friends, I only own his mansion. I also dont own a lamborghini. Let's all aww in unision! AWWW!!!! **

**HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**War Between Spirits**

_**(Dream State)**_

_He was floating in a supposed black abyss, no floor, no ceiling, no nothing. He was completely alone; no asshole of a brother, no caring mother, no annoying but loving friends, not even one sign of life. It was relaxing from his "hectic" life, but a bit frightening. He opened his molten golden eyes and looked at his surroundings. Why was he here? What was the purpose of this dream?_

_"What the hell does this have to do with anything?" Inuyasha asked himself. He pulled his legs into an Indian position since there was seemingly no gravity to pull him down. His long, silver hair flowed around him making him look like a god. _

_Inuyasha waited in the black abyss for what seemed like hours but have only been minutes. Nothing showed up, there was nothing to stare at, and he suddenly wished that he were awake instead of asleep._

_"Well, atleast it's better than having that dream about ponies..." Inuyasha shuddered at the memory. No need to remind himself. _

_Finally a figure started to appear walking towards him. Inuyasha could see bits of red, some silver, and glowing golden amber eyes, just like his. The figure walked closer to him, giving Inuyasha a better look at who was coming near him. What he saw shocked him._

_"Whoah, wait a minute! Is that supposed to be...me? Ah hell..." _

_The figure indeed looked exactly like Inuyasha excpet for the fact that one of them was wearing ancient garb complete with a blood red haori and matching hakama and the other was wearing modern garb, specifically black sweat pants and a blood red wife beafer. The two Inuyasha's stared at each other for a moment until the one wearing the ancient garb spoke gruffly._

_"Let's get this over with. I'm Inuyasha and you're Inuyasha. I am the real Inuyasha from 500 years ago, you're past life. You're my reincarnation, Inuyasha, from 500 years in the future, got it?" The past Inuyasha informed with a roll of his eyes. The present Inuyasha just stared at him incredulosuly, unmoving and just...staring._

_"So...why are you here in my dreams? If I'm your "reincarnation", aren't you supposed to be dead then? Or are you a spirit seeking revenge or some shit like that?" Modern Inuyasha in return asked, smirking to himself at what his preincarnation had just stated.. This had to be the weirdest dream ever._

_"Argh, you could say that again! I'm not a spirit seeking revenge...keh, not fully, I'm a spirit trying to end something that was supposed to end years ago, but didn't. Look, 500 years ago, most of my companions were killed by an evil half demon named Naraku. As a result, the Shikon no Tama, you should know what that is, was never purified by the rightful miko." _

_"But before Naraku could get it in his greedy hands, the Shikon no Tama seperated into four parts, four souls and was reborn into my and my friend's reincarnations." Modern Inuyasha merely nodded, not believing a single thing that was just said to him._

_"Yeah, and why did the jewel seperate itself?"_

_"That I dont know. My friend's and I believe it was because after Naraku killed our loved ones, their deaths and the torture Naraku put us through was a heavy blow on us, so we ended up killing ourselves. The Shikon no Tama must have reacted to that, since its guardians, Kagome and I, were dead."_

_"Keh, wow, sad story. You let her die, cool."_

_"Shut it. You dont understand what he did to us. You dont understand how it felt to loose your mate. You dont understand how it felt to not know the cause of her death." The past Inuyasha glared coldly at the modern Inuyasha who just gulped and nodded. Touchy subject and should not be touched...for now though..._

_Past Inuyasha just sighed and looked away. "I dont have much time, I just figured out how to control your dreams. All I'm asking you to do is to find your key before someone on Naraku's side does. The keys are girls around your age that have the ability to awaken one of the souls of the Shikon no Tama. My spirit is one of them and your friends and your brother are too. We need them to end this damn war so hurry. Just find one of them and leave the rest to the others. Oh and just a hint, the keys are my female companions' reincarnations." _

_"Eh what? There's too many reincarnations! I'm supposed to find a girl? How will I know its her?"_

_"You'll feel a jolt if you two touch. Very simple dimwit."_

_"I'm not a dimwit, asshole!"_

_"If you're calling me an asshole, your calling yourself an asshole." That was enough to shut Modern Inuyasha up, even though the same went for Past Inuyasha._

_"Whatever, how am I supposed to know which is which?" Modern Inuyasha shook his head. Past Inuyasha growled and refrained from plumeting his reincarnation._

_"Damn it! You'll be able to sense their spritual powers. One is a miko, one's a demon slayer, one's a fire neko demon, and the other's a spearsmaster. Choose the miko. I have to go now, if you ever need me, my soul is inside of you." Past Inuyasha said and started to walk away._

_"No wait! I need you now! What the hell am I supposed to do! Why the hell am I doing this! And why the hell am I talking to myself?" Modern Inuyasha said realizing that the other Inuyasha had left. Now he was alone again. But suddenly he heard a beeping noise. It kept getting louder and Inuyasha wondered what it was. Then..._

_**(Out of Dream State)**_

Inuyasha bolted up into a sitting position on his red sheeted king sized bed. He noticed that it was his black digital alarm clock that was beeping, signaling it was time to get ready for the second day of school, Class Day.

Oh boy...

"That was the weirdest dream that I've ever had in my life, it even beats the pony one! Was it even real? Had to have been, better tell mom." Inuyasha sighed and turned off his alarm clock, still a little groggy. He was still extremly tired but he had to go to school. It was either that or face the wrath of his mother. He shuddered at the thought and immediately got out of bed and into the bathroom.

**-XxX-**

"Now you two be good boys in school, alright!" A beautiful and elegant woman in her mid thirties, Izayoi, called to her two sons. Her youngest, Inuyasha, only sighed, rolling his eyes, and her oldest one, Sesshoumaru, just stared at her.

Sesshoumaru was not really her blood son, more like her step son. But she still loved him nonetheless, and she knew that he at least tolerated her essence. He might have looked like his father with the long cascading silver hair and the round slittled golden honey eyes, not to mention his purple markings, but his attitude was completely different.

"Mom, we're not in kindergarten anymore." Inuyasha said grabbing his bookbag. Izayoi shrugged and smiled.

"Remember, we have to talk later on about those dreams you both had so come straight home after practice. And if you see Miroku and Shippo tell them I need to talk to them too." She said to both of her sons in a serious motherly tone. Inuyasha was a little taken aback but shrugged it off and nodded. His mother was hardly the one to be serious, but when she was...it was serious.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru waved good bye to their mother, well Inuyasha did, and walked towards their new cars that they had received over the summer vacation. Inuyasha's car was a dark silver lamborghini Murcièlago LP640 convertable and Sesshoumaru's was an entirely black lamborghini Gallardo convertable. Once they made sure everything was in place and the engine was fired up, they both sped out of the mansion's grounds and towards their highschool, Umi Tama High.

The two boys were indeed rich. Even though their father had died _mysteriously_ when they were younger, he had left them a whole fortune. Not to mention he left both his sons his company, Takahashi Empire, but that was only if they wanted to run it. Right now, Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru only wanted to get through high school.

Once they were there, the brothers parked in the student section of the high school parking lot and stood infront of the high school. The two brothers looked at each other before they started to walk towards the entrance.

"Fuck, another boring year of this damn school. You're lucky, you only got one year left." Inuyasha cursed. Sesshoumaru nodded his head but didn't reply other wise. Not that Inuyasha would have expected anything different from his asshole of a brother.

"You had a dream too?" Inuyasha normally wouldn't talk to his brother, but this was important. He needed to know if his dream was something more than it seemed. So far, it was.

Sesshoumaru's reply was only a curt nod. "Remember what I told you."

"Yeah I know, I stay the hell out of your way and you'll stay the hell out of mine."

"Good whelp. You get a biscuit." Inuyasha only growled at the smirking demon next to him before going their seperate ways. Inuyasha was a junior so he had his classes on the third and fourth floors, unlike Sesshoumaru who was a senior and had his classes on the fourth and fifth floors.

On his way to his first period class, which was that dreaded Advanced Placement Trigonometry, he didn't know why he was placed in AP classes, Inuyasha saw one of the popular girls in the school. He couldn't deny that she was a beautiful girl. She had long raven tresses, big chocolate brown eyes, and the longest, creamiest legs that he had ever seen. To him, she was a goddess. Too bad she wasn't single. And too bad she had forgotten everything that they had shared.

Also too bad she was a popular and like all the populars, they didn't hang with the outcasts. Which was what Inuyasha was, to his misfortune. Didn't matter if he was Sesshoumaru's brother, since Sesshoumaru was a popular, not like them though, or even if he was a rich kid, he was still a _hanyou_.

A _half breed_.

An _outcast_.

**-XxX-**

Kagome was on her way to Advanced Chemistry. God how she hated that class! Well it was a class that every popular hated, it was so damn boring. All the teacher talked about were chemical reactions, nuclear fusion, and anything else she had droned out in the class.

She was walking down the hallway when she saw him. He was an outcast all right, but that didn't mean she couldn't think that he was hot. He was Sesshoumaru's little brother, Inuyasha. His golden amber eyes were watching her every move, and Kagome couldn't help but watch him with interested eyes as well.

As they passed each other, Kagome suddenly felt an electric jolt run through her spine. They both stopped for a moment and stared at each other.

_Did he/she feel it too?_ They both thought, staring intensly at the other.

After a few seconds, Kagome started to feel something strange coming from Inuyasha. Being a miko, she could tell if someone had a great amount of spiritual energy in them. Rignt now, it was radiating off of Inuyasha in huge amounts. Kagome didn't think it was even possible to have so much spiritual energy.

Inuyasha soon sensed the same. Kagome had a lot of spiritual energy in her and then he sensed it. She was a _miko!_ But why couldn't he notice it before?

**(A/N: **_"italic"_ means Past Inuyasha, **_"bold italic"_** means Modern Inuyasha

_"You couldn't because your own spiritual energy was dormant."_ A voice inside his head replied.

_**"What? Who are you?"**_

_"Did you forget already? I'm your past life, in other words, Past Inuyasha."_

_**"How the hell are you able to control my thoughts?!"**_

_"I'm you, you idiot! Besides, I just found out when Kagome awakened me."_

_**"Kagome...awakened...I'm lost."**_

_"You are way too simple minded to comprehend. I'll explain later, I'm too tired now."_

_**"Tired! Tired of what?!"**_

_"Hush! I'll tell you later okay damn it! Jeez...and stop gawking at the girl, you're going to be late for that Tree-go-no-mee-tree thingy. What a stupid name..."_

_**"Eh? ...wha...Trig...o...no...me...try...oh damn you're right!"**_

_"Keh, I'm always right."_

Inuyasha decided to ignore Past Inuyasha and regained his posture. He saw that Kagome was still standing there, staring at him with far away eyes. As much as Inuyasha liked the fact that she was staring at him, it kind of creeped him out. He was going to voice his thoughts, being the damn rebel that he was, but then the bell rang for class to start.

"Umm...I think we're late for class..." he heard the girl next to him say. Inuyasha glanced at her briefly in shock, but then shrugged it away. She wanted to talk to him, fine then, so be it.

Inuyasha nodded and started to go in the direction of his class. Kagome looked at him a little annoyed that he didn't say anything back before she to went to her next class too.

**-XxX-**

Inuyasha sighed in relief as he sat down on his lunch table. He'd gone through all of his worst classes and finally had his good classes after lunch. However, it kind of bothered him that he had two classes with Kagome in the morning, which was AP Japanese History and AP English Comprehension. She kept staring at him, and she sat a few seats across from him. What was her problem? Inuyasha didn't know.

The hanyou, though, didn't think about it because soon after, his friends/distant cousins came to sit with him. They were both outcasts as well because they hung with Inuyasha and had their own weird personalities, adding a damper to their already not mentioned status.

"Hey what's up Yash!" Two teenage boys said at the same time. One of them had long reddish orange hair up to his upper waist that was tied into a high pony tail and bright emerald green eyes. The other had short black hair that was tied into a low pony tail ending at the nape of his neck and violet blue eyes. All in all, they were handsome guys as well.

"Hey guys. Mom said she wants to talk to you so meet me at the parking lot after practice." Inuyasha replied sniffing his _hamburger _which consisted of a rival to tofu meat and soggy wheat buns. The two guys looked confused but nodded at the request.

"This _hamburger_ smells disgusting."

"Tell me about it, school food gets worse every year." The dark red orange haired one, Shippo, agreed. The other one, Miroku, also agreed with a quick nod of his head.

"So what does aunt Izayoi want to talk to us about? If it's about the vase it wasn't me!" Shippo asked. He and Inuyasha were not really blood cousins. Inuyasha's aunt from his father's side took Shippo in at a young age when his parents were murdered. However, everyone loved Shippo as if he was a dog as well so it didn't matter if he was really a kitsune.

"Keh, yeah right...anyways...I had a weird dream last night. A guy that looks exactly like me told me that he was my past self from 500 years in the past trying to end something that had to end years ago. He told me about how some Naraku guy killed most of his friends and drove the rest including himself to suicide. Then-" Inuyasha said but was cut off by Miroku.

"Then he said that the Shikon no Tama wasn't purified by the rightful miko and that led to it breaking up into four parts, four souls. The Shikon no Tama is now imbedded in the reincarnations of the past four heros of the jewel, which includes us." Shippo then continued while Inuyasha looked at them both in shock, his motuh agape and golden eyes widened beyond belief.

"He said that we have to find our keys which are the reincarnations of his female companions. One's a demon exterminator, one's a miko, one's a fire neko demon, and the last one's a spearsmaster. They all have the power to awaken the soul of the Shikon no Tama in us and control our pre-incarnation's spirt powers and end the war between spirts."

"But...but how did you know? Dont tell me-"

"Yup, we had dreams like yours. Except ours had our pre-incarnations in it. It's strange too, I thought it was just a weird dream but the more I think of it, the more I start to believe it." Miroku said. He looked serious about this and so did the other two. None of them were kidding around with the highly delicate matter.

"Me too."

"Me three. I'm so confused about all of this. I dont know what to do, follow what my past self tells me to do or just live my life in peace? Heck, should we even believe this crap? We were just normal people, why should that change?" Inuyasha looked for answers but the others couldn't give it to him because they wondered the same.

Why get involved in such a thing? It wasn't like they were their pre-incarnations, they never even heard of a war between spirts.

The three decided to think about their deciscions another time, they were getting a headache and had to finish their lunch anyways. Soon the lunch period ended and it was back to class. But they were lucky since their next four classes were with each other, but also with the populars.

**-XxX-**

Finally, the horrible first full day of classes ended and it was time for practice. Well, rock band practice for Inuyasha and his group, but practicing doing nothing was for the populars group.

The last four periods of the day were terrible for the three outcasts because of the damned populars. They made sure to make their lives a living hell, even if it was just in school. But what could they do about them? Even if they did beat the snot out of them, the populars had their way to get revenge.

For practice, Inuyasha had special permission from the principal to use the auditorium. While he and his friends were setting the equipment up, the populars decided to come in and have some fun. Damn them populars...

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are the outcasts going to play with their little _toys?" _The leader of the group, Kouga, sneered. His popular group rivaled with Sesshoumaru's. Both of them were the kings of the school but they really didn't care much about each other as long as they weren't in each other's ways.

And much to Inuyasha's dislike, the wolf demon was Kagome's boyfriend. That's why the two always fought and argued. _Most _of the time...

"Well if it isn't Kouga the king of the retards. All hail the walking wolf turd!" The hanyou could hear Shippo and Miroku stiffling their laughs in the background while Kouga just growled menacingly.

"You better watch your mouth half breed or-"

"Or you'll what? Turn me into a retard? I'm sorry, but I want to have a life unlike your group of worshippers."

Kouga had enough of Inuyasha's smart mouth and decided to teach the hanyou a lesson. No one messed with him. And who ever did, payed for it.

Walking up to Inuyasha, who had his most prized possession in his arms, which was his favorite electric guitar that his father had given him, Kouga snarled in anger. His group of followers watched him, some satisfied, some not caring, and some dreading what was going to happen. And what did happen? Let's just say that Inuyasha lost his possession.

**_"MY GUITAR!"_**

_"My guitar!"_ Kouga mocked the hanyou with a really annoying voice.

Inuyasha looked at the broken pieces of his electric guitar on the floor. That was the only thing he had left of his father to remember him by. The last person other than himself to touch it was his father, even when his mother snooped his room to clean, and now it was broken beyond repair. This was when Kouga drew the line.

**_"You shouldn't have done that you bastard!"_** Shippo shouted at Kouga. And the kitsune would have charged at the wolf but Miroku was holding him back.

"Yo kit, why dont you go tell a joke to your shitty drums! Maybe then something would actually _listen_ to you!" Shippo's enemy, Manten laughed, his brother, who was more of Shippo's enemy and rival, laughed with him as well, even though the come back was so lame. Shippo bared his fangs at the thunder demon brothers, Miroku almost falling over trying to hold him back.

While this was going on, Kagome watched from the sidelines next to her best friend Sango Morimotto. She was the only person Kagome could really trust in the school, and it was likewise with Sango. Another girl with short black hair and scarlet red eyes, a hair demon named Yura, stood by them, watching the show too.

"Kouga shouldn't have done that. He over did it." Kagome said, shaking her head in disapproval.

Yura looked at her incrediously. "But Kouga always picks on the hanyou! There's nothing special in that! Dont tell me you have feelings for that...that _thing!"_

"That hanyou is a person whether you like it or not! He has feelings as well!" Yura stared at Kagome in disbelief, feeling a little more than disgusted. Kagome saw this and knew she had to say something to cover up whatever she had just blurted out.

"And no I dont feel anything for him, you know me, why would I fall for a half demon?" Kagome smirked. Yura looked apprehensive for a moment before sighing in relief. She knew the girl would say that.

However, in reality Kagome didn't feel that way. She didn't care whether Inuyasha was a hanyou or not, she really liked him. And when she says really, she meant really, really. She had known Inuyasha since they were kids because his mother and her mother were best friends in high school. She and him used to be the best of friends too but when they hit high school, she ditched him for the _in _crowd. Yet how could she like him so much and betray him in such a way?

But only Sango knew this revelation because Sango felt the same way for one of Inuyasha's friends. They had shared some...very unpleasant memories as well.

"Dont worry Kagome, I at least know." Kagome smiled appreciatively to Sango who smiled back and continued to watch.

However, Kagome suddenly noticed something different about Inuyasha. The spiritual energy the half demon had earlier was coming back and coming stronger than ever. The half demon hid his eyes in his bangs, and she could faintly hear him growling. Everyone looked on in shock as Inuyasha started to glow a dark red, then a bright gold. Shippo and Miroku took a step back in fear of what might happen now...

_**A/N: Cool, I'm done. Bye. HAPPY HALLOWEEN FOLKS! ENJOY THE CANDY!**_


	2. Taking Control

**A/N: Sorry this is sucky, it was supposed to go with the first chapter but then I'd have like an hour long chapter and...well, doesn't sound bad, but hey! At least you got a new story! Shutting up now...**

**War Between Spirits 2**

_...Last Time..._

_Kagome suddenly noticed something different about Inuyasha. The spiritual energy the half demon had earlier was coming back and coming stronger than ever. The half demon hid his eyes in his bangs, and she could faintly hear him growling. Everyone looked on in shock as Inuyasha started to glow a dark red, then a bright gold. Shippo and Miroku took a step back in fear of what might happen now..._

_...This Time..._

"What's...what's going on! His scent's changing! It's growing wilder!" A member of the popular group named Gatenmaru cried out.

And it was true. Everyone that was a demon could tell that Inuyasha was changing before their eyes. The ones with the spiritual power could tell that his soul was growing, growing into a free spirit. And it suited him, because right now he looked wild.

"You haven't changed one bit, Kouga, from the last time I met you..." Inuyasha said. He finally stopped glowing but was not looking at anyone.

"What the hell are you talking about! Have you gone insane, dog shit? Not that you weren't _already_ though..."

"Keh, something that you would say...nope you haven't changed at all. Not that you'd actually remember, since Naraku got rid of you're hairy ass years ago. But now you're here again, pissing me off beyond belief." Inuyasha finally looked up at Kouga and smirked in a manor that no one has seen him smirk in before. He looked...

..._wild_...

"You're going to be in for it if you dont shut up! And this time I'll break more than just your precious toy!" Kouga growled in anger of being talked back to. Inuyasha's smirk only grew.

"You're even more pathetic than before. Having to break something in order to get my attention? Well that's too bad wolf shit, because if something's going to be broken, it's going to be **_you!" _**

Inuyasha lunged at Kouga at an incredible speed and punched him so hard that it sent the wolf flying across the auditorium. Everyone gasped as Inuyasha, not allowing Kouga to stand up, kicked him in the chest, of course leaving some broken ribs.

But Kouga didn't allow for the hanyou _-especially a hanyou-_ to kick him around. The wolf demon quickly stood up and punched Inuyasha in the stomache, knocking the air out of him. He then kicked the hanyou, sending him flying backwards and landing on the stage. Inuyasha growled as he wiped some blood from the corner of his mouth and stood up.

For a second there was a flash of red in his eyes, but it dispappeared as fast as he did a sweep on Kouga and kicked upwards, sending the wolf this time up in the air. Kouga landed sprawled across some chairs and almost, almost unconscious. Inuyasha smirked again in an easy victory and was going to land a final blow on the damn wolf if it weren't for Kagome standing in his way.

**_"Stop it right now, half breed!"_** Inuyasha stopped in shock and took a step backwards.

The one who stopped him looked exactly like his Kagome. She had the raven hair and the chocolate eyes, but instead of their normal soft look, they were filled with fake rage. What was she trying to do anyways? Her actions didn't reach her eyes and this was supposed to be his Kagome's reincarnation? The girl was _nothing _like his mate!

"You bastard! What the hell do you think you're doing! Are you trying to kill him!" A long dark brown haired girl Inuyasha recognized as Sango shouted, backing Kagome up.

And this was supposed to be Sango? Taking the side of the wimpy wolf? Bah, he was better than that piece of wolf crap! What was wrong with these people?

"It's not entirely his fault! Kouga provoked him! No one told Kouga to come in here and start bothering us! He even broke his freakin guitar!" Shippo yelled at the two girls who rolled their eyes.

The two friends of Inuyasha went to his side and put a hand on his shoulders, silently saying that they were allies with him. It had taken them a few minutes, but then they had noticed that it wasn't their Inuyasha, but past Inuyasha.

"I agree with Shippo. Everything was fine until you came in and ruined everything." Miroku said, looking not at the whole popular's group, but at Sango. Sango inwardly cringed at the hidden meaning but shrugged it off. She could tell that Kagome also wanted to die, but was keeping up a good act. They really should become actresses.

"Shut up, misfits! We do what we want, when we want! You guys are no exceptions. Come on let's get out of here before we actually take pity on them." Manten's older brother, Hiten growled. Shippo refrained from going over there and smacking some sense into those two damn brothers. It was becasue of them that his life was ruined. Those bastards will pay one way or another...

Two other guys, close friends of Kouga named Ginta and Hakkaku, came over to the wolf demon and picked him up. Kouga groaned in pain, glancing at the hanyou a final time before actually blacking out.

Kagome and Sango glared threaningly at Inuyasha before following the other wolf demons out of the auditorium. Soon, all of the populars left leaving Inuyasha and his group in the auditorium to their thoughts.

However, one of them stayed. She was a fire neko demon, and was feeling a little guilty of what her so called _friends_ had done to Inuyasha and his friends. There was something strange about him, and she had noticed it. But the others hadn't and she was infuriated with them.

Not only that but for far too long had she seen them pick on these three guys all for what? Sick pleasure? No, she was going to change, starting now.

The three guys stared at the neko, slightly wondering why the creamy haired girl with natural black tips had stayed. Her red demonic eyes scanned over the trio and she sighed disappointedly.

This wasn't going to be easy.

"Kirara...are you against me as well?" Inuyasha asked the neko demon, trying not to sound hurt. Look what being dormant for 500 years could do to someone, so many things had changed. This Kirara was humanoid looking, not the little cute cat he used to know. But hopefully, she wasn't like the others.

Kirara made a sound in the back of her throat and shook her head. "I want to start over with my life...I mean, it might sound stupid but, I regret not standing up to our classmates and letting you guys be the center of their amusement. I would really like it if, you know, we could all still be friends..."

She whispered the words, all the while fiddling nervously with her hands. Kirara had a huge crush on Shippo, but never admitted it out loud. But now, now that she wanted to start over, she felt like she could do a million things and not care what people would think, one of which was hanging out with Shippo. However, her words still didn't make up for what she had done in the past.

They never will.

The trio of guys stared blankly at her until Inuyasha slightly smiled. The other two guys looked dumbfounded at their leader when he walked up to Kirara and held his hand out to her. She also looked dumbfounded but shook his hand firmly, grinning happily for once in her life.

"Truce?"

"Truce. And thanks Kirara." Inuyasha replied and went over to his two friends.

They had also changed, Inuyasha realized, seeing as they were reincarnations of his friends, but not really his friends. Shippo was his age and height which felt weird but it kind of felt good to actually hang with the less annoying kit. And Miroku...he wasn't _as _perverted as he was in the past. Sure he was still perverted, but probably because of his so called past with Sango he turned it down a notch.

"Inuyasha, are you sure we could trust her?" Miroku asked, still not fully convinced. And that was another thing. He was more suspiscious of people than he was in the past. The Miroku he knew would never give up the chance to hang out with a beautiful girl such as Kirara.

Shippo glanced at the girl that looked very lonely at the other side of the stage. He felt bad for her, and to his eyes she was pretty hot, so he felt like he could trust her.

Right.

"Keh, she was my friend 500 years ago, and she could be again. Give her a chance you guys." The hanyou replied, making sure that Kirara couldn't hear him.

The other two, albiet hesitantly, walked up to Kirara and shook hands with her. The girl grinned and held on to Shippo's hand longer than she should have. Not that Shippo was complaining though, he didn't let go of her either.

Suddenly, the two felt an electric jolt run through their spine, just like Inuyasha and Kagome had experienced in the morning. Kirara and Shippo stared at eachother silently asking if the other had felt it too. Soon, Kirara noticed the abnormal amount of spiritual energy coming from Shippo. Actually, she could sense it from Inuyasha too. But how was it possible? The two were demons, why would they have some sort of spiritual energy?

_I dont know but I swear I will find out._ Kirara thought to herself, setting her mind to her goal. She and Shippo soon let go of each other's hands once they noticed that they had been holding hands for five minutes. The two blushed while the guys behind the chuckled.

"Well, I have to go. My dad says that I have to help him set up the party for tomorrow night. Maybe you guys should stop by, it'll be fun! And we're in dire need of some entertainment..."

"Count us in! We'll be happy to play for your party!" Shippo exclaimed before anyone could say a word.

Kirara grinned for the millionth time in the past ten minutes and leaned up to kiss Shippo on the cheek. The kitsune's eyes bulged and a dark red blush seeped onto his face. Kirara glanced at him and giggled before waving good bye to her new trio of friends.

"Thanks a lot for accepting me, I promise you _wont_ regret it!" And with that, the neko bounded off, her steps being bouncy and free with happiness. Hey, she was just brave enough to kiss Shippo on the cheek.

_"Wow..."_ Shippo breathe and lifted a hand to cup the cheek the neko had kissed. The other two guys snickered and walked up to the kit.

"You felt a jolt didn't you?" Past Inuyasha asked, getting serious. Shippo nodded, still kind of weirded out.

"Dont worry about it, it only means that Past Shippo has been awakened by Kirara, and now he could control your body if nessasary."

"Much like you're doing right now?" The kitsune asked. The hanyou in turn nodded.

"So are you saying that when our pre-incarnations are awakened after feeling an electric jolt by some sort of physical touch from the opposite sex, that person is our key?" The black haired teenager beside them asked.

"Not from just any girl, but from the one your meant to be with. So Shippo, your key and destined mate is Kirara. Better mark her before someone on Naraku's side gets her. Oh and Kagome is off limits because she is my key." Inuyasha said the last part bitterly, remembering how Kagome had snapped at him earlier when he was fighting with Kouga.

"I guess I should give you guys you're Inuyasha back. Nice to see _most_ of my _friends_ didn't betray me, reincarnation or not." Past Inuyasha sighed and waited a second before he started to glow a bright gold again.

There was a flash in the hanyou's eyes before he collasped on the ground gasping for air. Miroku and Shippo looked at him in worry and squatted down in front of him to see what was wrong.

"Are you ok?" Miroku ask, not knowing if it were still Past Inuyasha or Modern Inuyasha. The hanyou in question looked up and sighed.

"That was...the weirdest moment in my life! One second I'm full blown angry and the next I'm gasping for air! That damn Past Inuyasha, he took over my body!" Inuyasha growled. He wanted to fight Kouga _him _self...

Miroku and Shippo smiled now knowing that it was their Inuyasha infront of them. "Well he did do a number on Kouga..."

"Shut up Shippo! I wanted to fight the walking shit head myself! Grr, I dont need anyone to fight my battles, ecpecially my so called pre-incarnation!"

"Oh hush! It was either that or transform into a full demon! I know I sensed that aurora, but then Past Inuyasha managed to supress it and show himself instead! Would you have liked to go on a killing spree in school when we didn't have the Tetsusaiga to stop you?" Inuyasha stayed quiet since he knew that Shippo was right. Shippo sighed but smiled again.

"Shall we leave? I dont think we could practice without Inuyasha's lead guitaring...by the way you need a new guitar for tomorrow night," Miroko started and Inuyasha kehed and crossed his arms, "so let's go see what Aunt Izayoi would like to speak with us about."

Unlike Shippo, Miroku was really a blood cousin of Inuyasha from his mother's side of the family. But they were kind of distant since they were...third cousins...

"Yeah, let's go." Inuyasha sighed as he stood up.

The trio of misfits gathered their instruments and Inuyasha gathered up the remnants of his guitar. He stared at it longingly before putting the pieces in his guitar case and walked out the auditorium along with his friends. He would get back at Kouga on his own, but right now, his mother came first.

_**A/N: Sorry about the shortness. REVIEW!**_


	3. A Long Explanation

**A/N: A whole new chapter for all of yas! Enjoy it while you can! Much love!**

**War Between Spirits 3**

A young teenage girl was walking down a deserted hall way looking a little more than lost. She was a new student in Umi Tama High, and right now she couldn't find her way to her first period class which was AP Trigonometry. She hated Trigonometry, but she had to take it because of her damn grades.

Making a right turn, the young girl found herself even more lost than before. Now she didn't even know where she should turn. But at a distance, she could hear voices.

"Maybe they could help me..." The girl, after a second, resolved in finding the voices and asking for help.

She walked down the hall and turned left at the end where she could hear the voices clearly from. But her choice to find the voices might have been unwise for the voices seemed like the trouble makers of the school.

Or a group of **_horney_** populars.

There was a tall silver haired guy making out with a black haired girl, well it was more like _doing it_ with clothes on, there was a black haired guy making out with a short black haired girl, the young girl didn't want to see all that tongue, and there were a group of guys oggling a picture of a naked woman in a porn magazine.

Everyone in the hall way noticed the appearance of the young girl and the people making out didn't care, but the horney group of guys dropped the porn magazine and started to check her out. The girl quickly felt uncomfortable under their stares and made a mad dash away from the hall way. But she didn't even get to run because one guy with long black hair that was in a long braid with mezmorizing dark sapphire eyes grabbed her wrist, smiling seductively.

"Well, well, well. Where do you think your going, beautiful?" The young girl gulped hard and tried not to stare at the guy holding her wrist. He was hot, but didn't look nearly as hot as the silver haired man making out with that girl.

_Too bad he doesn't look single._

"Um, I have to get to class..." The guy, however, thought otherwise.

"Tell me your name and I'll think about letting you go. My name's _Bankostu.._."

The young girl tried wretching her wrist free but Bankostu had a firm grip on her. "My name's Rin, could you please let me go now?"

"Hmm, _Rin_...such a cute name for a cute girl..." Rin knew now that this guy had less than decent intentions with her and wasn't about to let her go so easily.

_Great, what have I gotten myself into? And its only first period!_

**_"Please_** just let me go!" Bankostu smirked and crushed the young girl into his arms, feeling her slightly shake in fear of what he might do. He liked this girl, she was so gullible and innocent, and she had curves all in the right places. God damn, where had this girl been hiding?

"Tell me, Rin, would you rather go to your boring 'ol class, or would you rather have a good time with me, eh?"

"No, I rather go to class than be with the likes of you."

Rin gritted her teeth and kicked Bankostu where it hurts as hard as she could so that he would let go of her. Bankostu yelped and did let go of her enough for Rin to break free of his hold and run away.

The people who were making out looked up enough to see what was going on. They didn't care much though, but they found it amusing. However, that one guy, the silver haired one, looked pretty annoyed. Rin didn't know if it were because his make out session was interrupted or because Bankotsu was being an idiot.

The rest of the guys that were with Bankostu before ran to catch up with Rin while the braided guy caught hold of himself.

**_"Dammit!_** That girl kicks **_hard!" _**He growled out, doubled over on the floor. From a distance everyone could hear the screams of Rin for the guys to let go of her. They didn't heed her of course, they only brought her back to Bankotsu. The said guy growled once he felt like he could walk and marched up to where Rin was being held down.

_**"LET GO OF ME YOU...YOU...ARGH! I'M NOT WORTH YOUR TIME! LET GO!"**_

"Shut up wench, if you're lucky, you'd get to be with one of us instead." A black haired guy looking much like the who was making out with the short haired girl, Musou, said huskily. Rin looked at him in utter disgust before trying to break free again.

_**"EW I RATHER BE WITH A HOBO!"**_

**_"YOU BITCH!" _**Bankostu yelled.

He was angry as hell. So angry that he wanted to slap her. And he was.

Bankotsu raised his hand as so to hit her, but when he tried to a hand stopped him. Bewildered, he turned around to see that his silver haired...aquantaince, Sesshoumaru, had stopped him from inflicting harm upon the girl. Why he cared was a wonder to him.

"What are you doing! Let** go **of my hand!"

"If you harm her in any single way, I will make sure you go to hell _painfully_." Sesshoumaru said icily, gripping the human's hand tighter. Bankotsu hissed and promised not to hurt Rin. Although Rin didn't believe that and neither did Sesshoumaru. But she was grateful to him either way.

However, that didn't stop her from being scared. Oh hell she was scared of what may happen next. Why wasn't anyone helping her _directly?_ Where were the teachers and the students? Heck the principal as well? Were they all just going to let her get...she didn't even want to think about it!

"I said I wont so let go of me already!"

"Bankotsu, do not harm her. I'm warning you, she is not worth you getting into even more needless trouble." Rin was torn in believing that her silver haired hero wanted to help her or was insulting her. But Bankotsu only growled at him and continued on what he was doing once Sesshoumaru actually did let go.

Bankotsu then looked in satsifaction as Rin looked to be in the border of mental pain and fear. He could smell the salt prickling her eyes and try to fall down. But he had to give the girl some credit. First of all she has a hard kick, second of all she dared to kick **_HIM_**, and third of all she was trying her hardest to be tough infront of his eyes. This girl was too good to be true.

"Tell you what. I'll forget what you did if you go out with me tonight. Deal?" Rin finally looked up, her eyes burning with anger, fear, and...tears.

Bankostu wiped away a tear that found its way down her cheek and licked it off his finger. Rin angrily turned away from him as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.

"If your tears taste good, then you must too," He heard the girl huff, but continued anyways, "But dont worry, if you go out with me I promise not to lay a hand on you. And if you _dont_..." The braid haired guy trailed a finger down Rin's neck and all the way down to the end of her shirt. The girl involuntarily shuddered at the light touch but still refused to look at him.

"What do you say?"

Rin meekly replied. "I-I _cant_ trust you..."

"Oh but I swear to my mother's grave that I wont be a **_bad_** boy! I'll be on my best behavior so come on! Right guys I could be on my best behavior tonight?" All his friends nodded furiously, knowing that if they didn't, there would be hell to pay.

"Why dont you just take me now and save me the misery? Why go through all this just for me?" Rin turned her head towards the guy and stared into his eyes. He was being sincere, that much she could tell. But still...

"I dont know. There's something about you that attracts me to you...give me a chance girl, I could be good..."

_What should I do? Loose my dignity or go on a date with him? _

After a minute of silence, Rin decided that she would accpet his offer. Only because it sounded better than getting it on with him...in a **_school_** no less. But how did she know he would do just that tonight? Simple, she didn't know. Yet Rin will be on her guard and bring a weapon just in case. You could never be too careful.

It took ten minutes for the guys to release her and Rin took off, running as if her life depended on it. She glanced behind her for a second just to get a good look at the silver haired guy. His eyes were gorgeous, a dark gold that could hypnotize any girl he wanted. But right now, she had to focus herself on running away.

Bankotsu would track her down, right to where she lived, but it didn't matter. She hated her home anyways. As soon as the date was over, she was going to run away from home. Not only because of Bankostu, but because even her foster father wanted to get it on with her. It was down right disgusting to Rin.

_All_ of it.

**-XxX-**

Inuyasha and his friends finally arrived at his home...mansion or whatever people would call his living quarters that was bigger than the average home. Not so big that it took up like 40 acres of land, but big enough to be considered a very, very nice home. And the best thing about it was that only he, his mother, and his brother lived in it, excluding the rooms given to Shippo and Miroku for when they slept over.

The three friends entered the mansion and Inuyasha sniffed out his mother. She was in the living room, seemingly waiting for them to arrive. Typical.

"Well, we're here." Izayoi turned around and nodded to her son for him and his friends to take a seat. At that moment the door opened and Sesshoumaru stepped through the door, looking to be in deep thought.

"In the living room, dear."

Even though Sesshoumaru didn't want to regard Izayoi as his mother, the woman insisted to treat him like her son. She was very kind to him, not that he would admit it, and made him feel right at home, unlike his own mother. That's part of the reason why at the age of nearly nineteen he hadn't moved out of the house yet.

Once the four guys were seated some where in the living room, Izayoi saw it fit to begin an explanation of today's events. It was going to be a long one, so that was why she had asked for them to sit down.

"Alright, now that everyone's here, I'll begin. First off, who had a strange dream last night involving people that said they were your pre-incarnations?" The three juniors raised their hands, Shippo a little enthusiastically, and Sesshoumaru just nodded.

"Good. Now, has anyone felt a sudden jolt today when you touched someone from the opposite sex?" Inuyasha and Shippo raised their hands and Izayoi nodded.

"Do you know what happened?"

"Yup."

"Sure."

"Ok then. Do I have to explain it to any of you?"

"Nope."

"Not likely."

"Dont think so."

"No."

Izayoi smiled and wiped her forehead, happy that there was one less thing that she had to explain.

"Since you all say that you know what happened I'm just going to go through the background information. Let me start all the way from the beginning. About seven hundred years ago, a human miko princess, named Izayoi, fell in love with a dog demon lord, Inutaisho, who had a son named Sesshoumaru that was cold and bitter towards the world." At this, Sesshoumaru perked up and payed attention to the story. Hey, if he wanted to learn more about the person in his dream, then he'd have to pay attention.

"Anyways, the princess and the demon lord soon mated and had a son that was a half demon. His name was Inuyasha." Then Inuyasha, who was lounged across the sofa seemingly not caring at all, sat up straight at the mention of his name.

"Shortly after Inuyasha was born, however, the demon lord was severly wounded by a dragon demon named Ryuukotsusei and then died fighting with a close friend of the princess, Takemaru of Setsuna."

"The oldest son grew even colder with the death of his father since he died protecting a human and a half demon, and therefore wanted nothing to do with such disgraces. He threatened to kill them both if they didn't leave his castle at once. The princess obliged and fled with her son to her home village where they were both scorned and badly mistreated by the villagers. It grew so bad to the point where the princess sacrificed her life to save her son."

"Years later, Inuyasha, who was hardened from the many hardships in being alone and hated, met a powerful miko named Kikyou. After only a few encounters with her, he fell in love, and she to him. However, they were never meant to be. A human man that was severly injured had fallen in love with Kikyou as well, and gave his soul to a hord of demons, creating an evil half demon named Naraku." Everyone remembered the name being mentioned in their dreams and payed even more attention to the story.

"Soon, Naraku played a trick on both Kikyou and Inuyasha, making them believe that they betrayed one another only because he wanted a very powerful jewel called the Jewel of Four Souls or the Shikon Jewel, created by a powerful miko named Midoriko, for himself. Kikyou, thinking she was betrayed by her lover, but was wounded really because of Naraku's wants, pinned Inuyasha to a tree in revenge, forcing him to fall into a deep slumber as she died in the arms of her younger sister Kaede."

"Fifty years later, a young girl named Kagome," Inuyasha growled involuntarily at the name, "fell into a well and ended up five hundred years in the past, in other words, the Feudal Era. She, only a fifteen year old junior high school girl from the future, woke Inuyasha from his deep sleep and that's how their journey together started."

"Kagome learned that she was the reincarnation of the miko Inuyasha had fallen in love with and possesed miko powers. And because Naraku was still alive, and sent a crow demon to retrieve the jewel, Kagome broke the jewel into many shards using one of her arrows. This now meant that she and Inuyasha had to go all over Japan to find them and purify the jewel."

Inuyasha wouldn't put it past Kagome, she was always kind of a clutz.

"Along the way, the two met new friends. First came a young fox demon named Shippo, a kit that had lost his parents because of two thunder brothers, Hiten and Manten." Shippo looked up, and wondered about how he hated those two so much. They always picked on him, they were annoying. Seems like he wasn't the only one who thought so.

"Then came Miroku, a monk with a cursed right hand because of Naraku, a wind tunnel in it to be exact. If Miroku didn't hurry to kill Naraku, then his right hand would suck him up, just like it had done to his father and the fathers before him." Miroku looked thoughtful, remembering how his pre-incarnation had told him that little factor in his dream. It seemed so sad. Good thing he didn't inherit that.

"And lastly, came a demon slayer named Sango who wanted revenge against Naraku for murdering her family and taking her brother as a mindless pet. She also had a small fire neko youkai as her companion named Kirara." Shippo's eyes brightened at the name Kirara, and Inuyasha smacked him on the head for drooling on the couch. Miroku, however, just had to look away when Izayoi had said Sango. Sango and him...well they, like Inuyasha and Kagome, hadn't shared many happy memories.

"Together, the five ventured out to find all the shards and get their revenge on Naraku. However, things didn't go according to plan. Well,_ most _of it did."

"Inuyasha fell in love with Kagome, and the two mated after they had seemingly defeated Naraku and found all the shards. Miroku had finally wooed Sango into marrying him, Shippo grew up, and even Sesshoumaru had found happiness." The dog demon looked up at the word happiness. That word didn't seem to fit him well.

It felt...strange.

"Years before the defeat of Naraku, Sesshoumaru saved a young girl named Rin from death using his sword the Tenseiga, a healing sword. Yet he still coveted the sword his father intrusted to his half brother, the Tetsusaiga, a sword able to kill a hundred lives. But that's besides the point. Rin followed him around everywhere, and he let her. After the defeat of Naraku, Rin was old enough to become his mate, and she did."

Izayoi sighed as she saw the look on Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's faces. This wasn't going to be good.

"Well, everyone was happy. Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha finally decided on a truce, Rin was pregnant, and Kagome and Inuyasha were freely time traveling from his era to hers. However, little did they know that Naraku was still out there."

"One by one they started to die. It first started with Kirara. One morning she was just dead, no one knew what had happened to her. Sango and Rin both died at the same time because of some sort of poison. When Sesshoumaru sniffed them, it was Naraku's miasma. Lastly, Kagome died. Inuyasha found her by the Goshinboku. Her death was unexplainable, except for the spider mark burned on her and the looks of sheer horror on her face."

"The four remaning friends grew insane with the deaths of their loved ones. They heard voices telling them to end the pain. And so...they did."

The four guys stared at each other in bewilderment at the very long story that was told to them. They couldn't believe that almost everyone they knew were most likely reincarnations of the people in the story.

"So...any questions so far?" None of the boys answered for they thought everything was made very clear to them. Izayoi sweat dropped and said ok under her breath.

"Well, moving on. I didn't think this would happen until you all were at least eighteen, with the exception of Sesshoumaru, but you four are the reincarnations of Inuyasha, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, and Shippo from the story I just told you. Since the jewel broke into four parts and the four souls in you were trapped inside them, you all must end the war over the spirits and lay the souls that are in you to rest. With the jewel still present, and Naraku still alive, the souls of your pre-incarnations will not rest until what they had quested for is finally over and gone off the face of the Earth. And I guess that's most of it. Oh wow, it's raining really hard outside." Izayoi said staring out the window.

Inuyasha kehed at how fast his mother could change a topic. She always did it when she was talking about something so important that she wanted to lighten up the mood. It never ceased to amaze him.

"Man, I cant get home like this! Well, I guess that means I'll have to sleep over again..." Shippo said, feigning to be sad at that fact. Izayoi rolled her eyes and chuckled, nodding to answer his implied question. She also nodded to Miroku who was also going to ask the same question.

"I'm going for a walk."

No one questioned Sesshoumaru as he walked towards the door and out into the rain without so much as an umbrella. It was something that he liked to do when things weighed heavy on his mind. There was nothing more refreshing than a nice September rain shower. Not to mention he had actually said what he was going to do instead of just leaving like he'd normally do.

Izayoi sighed as she heard the soft slam of the front door. There was no getting through to that kid, she didn't know why both her sons, or son and step son, aquired such traits from their father. That man...it had been an all out war on which type of food was best for him. It was simple. Vegtables or Beef. Which was the healthiest? The vegtables of course but Inutaisho would have none of it.

"Ok..." Shippo inquired as the room grew too silent for his liking. The only thing that was heard was the hard rain drops falling on the house...mansion...whatever.

"**Shit! **I forgot about my guitar! Now we cant practice!" Inuyasha suddenly yelled out of now where, looking horrified. The other two looked equally devastated and Izayoi wondered why.

"Watch your language young man," Inuyasha mumbled a sorry and Izayoi just shook her head, "And what do you mean? Dont you have the guitar that your father gave you?"

Inuyasha growled to himself at the memory. "That wimpy wolf _Kouga_ threw it on the floor. It's broken beyond repair. I need a new one 'cause Shippo's girl," that earned a weak protest from the fox demon, "asked us to play for her party."

"Oh dear. That's such a pity, that was your father's favorite guitar. I remember all the times when we were younger that he would not put that thing down. _-sigh-_ The things these kids do these days. But dont worry my son, I have another one for you."

The three juniors looked confused as they followed Inuyasha's mother down to the basement. Once in the basement, Izayoi led them to a door that was always locked so Inuyasha never knew what was in there. There was a hidden key behind a loose brick on the wall and Izayoi opened the door to let all the boys in. What they saw amazed them.

It was like a band sanctuary in there. There were four electric guitars hanged on the wall, three electric bass guitars, two drum sets that were set up infront of the guitars, two acoustic guitars, amplifiers, any thing they named and it was there! Why, oh why, hadn't they known of this before hand!

"What...What **is** this!" Inuyasha exclaimed venturing into the room to look at the guitars closely. These guitars were way better than the one he had before!

"This is heaven!" Shippo also exclaimed as he admired one beautiful drum set that was set up. He wanted so much to see how nice they sounded...

"These guitars must have cost a fortune! And they're so rare too...I think they're not made anymore!" Miroku said as he observed the guitars closely. Nope, they weren't made anymore. At least not in Asia.

"Well...all of these belonged to Inutaisho's band. It was all given to me when he passed away." There was a sad tone to her statement, but she shrugged it off with a smile.

"Anything you see here is yours."

**"WHAT?!" **The three guys absolutely loved the idea, but what?!

"I have no use for them, and since it will go to hands of teens who understand good music like Inutaisho's band did, then I guess you three are more then welcome to have it."

The three ran over to Izayoi and crushed her into a bear hug before running around the room, looking at all the stuff that would be used. Izayoi giggled at their antics, it were as if they were kids in a candy shop.

So much candy but so little time!

_**A/N: Done. Bye bye!**_


	4. Sesshoumaru Awakened

**A/N: Alright, last chappie informational. This chappie...I dont know! That's for you to decide! Seriously, I like the 'encounter' part! Well, ENJOY!**

**War Between Spirits 4**

She hated her life.

She really, really, hated her life.

And when she said hate it was an understatement.

It was raining cats and dogs, and she had the nerve to be walking alone in a park, in the dark. She didn't know what time it was and she didn't care. All she knew was that she had said she was going to leave that hell hole and she did.

Didn't matter if there wasn't any place to go to, didn't matter if she had stolen a lot of her foster family's money, didn't matter that she would prabably catch the pneumonia, all that mattered was that she was finally out of there.

Eighteen or not.

She just couldn't bare to be in there any longer. They treated her like crap. Insulted her endlessly. Made her do their every last wimb. But she wasn't a slave. She could have called social services, but they wouldn't help at all.

They never did help.

Rin sniffed and tried to stop her next onslaught of tears. They were intermixing with the rain drops since she didn't have an umbrella, so it wasn't much help. In the end, she let herself cry freely, letting out a soft sob here and there when she felt a little overwhelmed. Humph, her life was overwhelming.

She was pathetic. Crying over them. Why even bother? She should be happy that she would be free from their death grip on her. But no. She let their words get to her and make her cry. And she wasn't the type of person to stay angry after an arguement. Rin usually just broke down and cried or just plain ignored it. She was truly pathetic.

_...Flashback..._

_"Where have you been?" A mid aged man with graying hair but sharp, twinkling black eyes asked his foster daughter hostily. He had his arms folded in an angry posture, looking very much like the angry father he was._

_"Out." The foster daughter, Rin, replied without a care in the world. _

_"Out where? And you better tell us you little bitch."_

_"With someone." _

_"A boy, Hideki. I saw him outside when he dropped her off. She's dating someone." An equally middle aged woman replied, shaking her head at her foster daughter. She had graying hair as well as her husband but had dark brown eyes. _

_"I'm not dating someone, we just went to the movies because of a dare. Nothing to freak out over." Rin replied boredly, starting to walk up the steps towards her room. Her foster parents angrily followed her._

_"What did I tell you about dating bitch! Bet you probably slept with him or something." Hideki said smirking when he caused a reaction out of Rin. The said girl stiffened and turned to face her foster parents with pure fury in her eyes._

_"I'm telling you, I knew she was a whore since the day I saw her at the orphanage." The foster mother, Matsuko, stated. _

_"I didn't sleep with him!"_

_"Stop lying bitch!"_

_Slap._

_Rin looked up at her foster mother while cradling her swollen cheek with one hand. Her eyes glistened with unhearshed tears while she glared angrily at her foster parents. _

_She hated them..._

_"We're going to have a small talk young lady. Go to your room..." Rin knew what her foster father meant when he said go to your room. Heck, she didn't even want to think about it..._

She didn't want to think about it anymore. It was disgusting and made her want to retch. So she kept walking in utter silence, letting the rain fall be the only thing to comfort her.

Right now Rin felt like crap. Her head hurt like hell, and she could feel a fever coming on. Of course, someone walking in this rain would get sick right away. But she didn't care because she had to keep walking. The farther away she was from that house the better it was. She was probably a mile away from the house, but Rin couldn't tell because she didn't know where she was or how long she was running. She just went with the flow.

After a while, Rin felt that she needed a rest from all her running and walking. She was just about ready to pass out and if it weren't for a familiar silver haired person sitting on a bench near by, she would have.

**-XxX-**

Sesshoumaru didn't know why he was compelled to be walking in the rain at this hour. And he didn't even bring an umbrella. But he didn't care. The rain was soothing and helped ease his thoughts about many things, yet one thing in particular.

One person.

That girl...Rin he remembered...why was he thinking about her? Through out the whole day he couldn't stop thinking about the girl for some reason. She was always in his thoughts and what the fool of Bankotsu had done infuriated him beyond what he would lead on. Why did it affect him so? Why would he care about that girl so much?

Sesshoumaru sat down on a bench in a park that his feet had led him to. He didn't care that it was soaking wet because he was wet as well. His clothing stuck to him like a second skin. But once again, the rain eased all his confusion and wondering.

Sesshoumaru sighed softly and looked towards his right where he sensed a person coming. The rain didn't allow him to sniff the person out, and he was slightly peeved that his peace was interrupted, but when he looked up, the person that was in his thoughts was there.

The dog demon looked the girl over and noticed that she did not seem ok. She looked horrible and cold and sick and...the list could go on forever. He suddenly had the overwhelming feeling to help her...what was it? Oh yes..._compassion_...why would he, the ice prince, have compassion for her? It was beyond his comprehension, he was no human to feel this...compassion for her.

Rin looked up from her mindless walk and stared right at Sesshoumaru who was sitting on a bench a little ways from her. He was staring right back at her, and she couldn't deny feeling happy that he cared enough to look at her. It was progress...

The girl sniffed, afraid that Sesshoumaru would sense her tears, and continued walking. His eyes never left her and she had to struggle to not falter in her steps. Everything was getting hazy and she felt incredibly hot even though it was raining ice cubes. Rin didn't know how much farther she would be able to go.

If she didn't find a way...

"Where do you intend to go?" His smooth voice startled her and made her stop. Where _did_ she intend to go? There was no where else to go. She had no relatives and she definately had no friends. Where _was_ she going?

Rin tried to not start crying again and shakily replied. "I...I...d-dont...kn-know.."

It was so cold, yet she was burning. It was like she was cold in the outside, but hot in the inside. There was no way she could've explained it because it would have been stupid. The rain wasn't helping her in any way, she was completely wet, and all her problems were the cause of all this. She didn't know what to do anymore.

Sesshoumaru continued staring at the girl and decided that she was not ok after all. He could tell that the girl was sick just by looking at her, of course she would get sick in this rain. He wouldn't because he was a full demon but she was just a human.

Worthless beings.

"You are a fool. Going out in this rain and getting sick. Now you have me involved." After he said the last part to himself, Sesshoumaru stood and went to stand infront of Rin, blocking her way from leaving his sight.

He could have let her go, and not care at all what happened to her. But that would be a coward's way of handling this sitsuation. A real man would help her out, even if he couldn't care less. Yet, something within him urged him to help her, and wouldn't leave him alone until de did...

"Y-you...y-you w-wouldn't under-understand..." Rin replied, trying to make a way around him but he would have none of it.

"J-just l-let m-me g-go..."

"See. You are not well. You're stuttering."

"M-maybe...b-because i-its c-cold..." Sesshoumaru didn't have a jacket to lend her so that was out of the question.

"No matter. Where is your home?" The dog demon said, looking away from the girl's hopeful eyes. But when he glanced at her out of the corner's of his eyes he saw that the hope turned into suspiscion.

"W-why d-do y-you c-care! Y-you d-dont e-even kn-know m-me!" Sesshoumaru sighed and wondered if this is what he had to go through just because he was trying to do a good deed. Which rarely ever happened. Nope, maybe never.

"F-forget i-it...I...I d-dont have...a-anywhere...to...g-go..." Rin tried to say but it came out sort of groggy. And that was because at that moment, she fell limp into Sesshoumaru's much less surprised arms. The dog demon adjusted her so that he was carrying her bridal style. He still wondered about what she had said but shrugged it off. He'd find out later.

But suddenly, he felt a jolt run along his spine. It made him stop for a moment, and something deep within him stirred. He remembered what Izayoi had said and shrugged it off.

So Past Sesshoumaru had been awakened...

"I was waiting for that to happen."

**-XxX-**

_"Now Rin...what you did today was unacceptable. Very unacceptable. You're not supposed to talk back to us when we reprimind you, understand." _

_"Great, now get out of my bedroom." _

_"Young lady, what the hell did I just say?"_

_"That you were going to go fuck yourself in a barn. Beautiful speech, I even cried. Now get out."_

_"Rin..."_

_"Get OUT!" _

_SLAP! _

_"You little stinking bitch!"_

_"Jeez, twice in a day!" _

_"You deserve all of it, and you deserve this..."_

_"What...what are you doing! Get off of me!"_

_"This is what you get..."_

_"GET OFF! HELP!"_

_"No one's here...scream as loud as you want...I love it when you scream..."_

_"GET OFF! I swear...I'll kill you..." _

_"You cant hurt me..."_

_"...you sound so sure about that..."_

_CRASH!_

Rin woke up with a huge gasp, panting hard because of her dream...no memory. It was a damn memory, oh how she wished it was just a dream.

The girl shook her head and looked around the room that she was in. Wait, room? Didn't she run away yesterday? She knew that it wasn't her room because it was way bigger and nicer, but then where was she?

Rin tried to think back to what had happened but all she remembered was rain...silver... more rain...hold on, silver? Ah yes, she encountered her silver haired hero! Now she remembered, she probably passed out on him. Then...he must of taken her to his home...right? Great she didn't even know his name.

Suddenly, the door opened and a very beautiful woman stepped into the room carrying a small basin filled with water. The woman looked to be no older than in her mid thirties, no even younger than that. But Rin knew that she had to have been in her mid thirties.

The woman looked oblivious to Rin's awakening and just put the basin on a small table near the bed Rin was in. Hey, it was a queen sized bed too. But it seemed that the woman wasn't as oblivious as she seemed because she then turned to Rin with a bright smile on her face. Her dark violet purple eyes glistened when she smiled, and Rin found her an even more beautiful woman. Was she an ex super model or something?

"Why, hello dear! Nice to see that you've finally awakened! I was wondering if you were going to be awake to be able to go to school, and it seems like you are!"

Rin stared at her in a daze, not fully putting her attention to the woman talking. But she heard what she was saying and Rin turned to see if there was a clock in the room. There was one, on the table where the basin was, and it read 7:00 AM. School started at 8:15 today.

"Oh, where are my manners! My name's Izayoi Takahashi, but please just call me Izayoi. Sesshoumaru brought you here last night and you had a really high fever. But dont worry, it seems to be gone now."

_Sesshoumaru, so that's his name...Sesshoumaru..._

"Uhh...well, thank you very much M-Izayoi for taking care of me. But I-"

"Sorry, dear, but it wasn't me who took care of you last night. It was Sesshoumaru himself. I was surprised, he must really care about you."

But she practically knew him! Why would he care? Is it because he pitied her? She didn't need pity, much less from him.

"Oh...thanks anyway though, my name's Rin, Rin Osaka." She seemed like a very trust worthy person. Very nice too. If only she could stay here...

"You know, Rin, I asked Sesshoumaru why he didn't take you home and he said it was because you said you didn't have anywhere to go. Did you run away from home? You dont have to tell me if you dont want to, dear." Rin contemplated on whether or not to tell her. Well, if she wanted to stay, she was going to have to say something...

So Rin told Izayoi everything. From her parent's death in an accident, her being taking to an orphanage and getting adopted, to what happened yesterday. She couldn't stop herself as she bore her soul to the woman she had only met a few minutes ago. It was like she had known her for centuries. Izayoi had a calming aurora around her and it made Rin feel so much better, like everything was going to be ok. And it probably was.

"...and I just couldn't take it anymore...so I ran away..."

"Sad story my dear. You're more like me than I would have thought..." Rin looked up at this and saw that Izayoi seemed lost in thought.

In painful thought.

"When I was about your age, my mother died and my father hated me because I was in love with a demon. Actually, I was going to have his child. He did everything in his power to make sure my baby was never born. He hit me, tried to make me have a miscarriage, heck he even threw me down the stairs. But I protected my baby with my miko abilities. Nothing could have harm it." Izayoi paused and took her time to sigh dejectedly. Rin continued to listen, curious as to what happened next.

"But that was until my father started bringing men into our house. These men were vulgar men, the type that are usually drunk on the streets. He even went as far to hire them to rape me. They almost did if it weren't for my boyfriend at the time. We decided to elope together and we did just that. And here I am! After that, I never heard from my father again. All I know is that he is dead now. May his soul rest in peace...so...where was I? Oh yes!"

Rin sweat dropped as Izayoi changed the topic so quickly and put a smile on her face again. Yet, Izayoi was like her in many ways. Boy oh boy was this woman her idol from now on! But Rin still wondered what happened to the Mr. Takahashi. Was there even a Mr. Takahashi?

"Ahem, Rin, if you want to, and only if you want to, you are welcome to stay in my house for as long as you want. This includes complete access to whatever you want that belongs to me. You dont have to ask permission for anything you want, just tell me and I'll get it for you. And, I'll help you with your problem in anyway that I can. Is that ok with you?"

Rin was in the border of either crying because of joy or shrieking in happiness. Which one was better? She'd take the shrieking in happiness and hugging instead.

"Thank you, Izayoi! Thank you, thank you, thank you times a million! You dont know how much I appreciate it! But...are you really sure you want me to stay?"

"Of course child! I've been stuck with boys, whom I still love very much, for the longest time! I need another girl to shop for and go to the salon with and do other girl stuff with! I'm telling you, my two boys are the most stubborn bunch that I have ever seen!"

Izayoi made hand movements to show how exsasperated she was with her two sons. Rin could only laugh because of how funny it was.

"And dont worry about them. Sesshoumaru could care less about a girl in the house and I'm sure Inuyasha wouldn't mind. As long as you dont touch his guitars. Now, if you do, that's another story..."

The two laughed again and Izayoi led Rin to the closet where her clothes were. She promised the younger girl to buy her new ones since her own probably didn't fit, but Izayoi took the liberty of washing and drying Rin's clothes for her.

"Now, if you need anything, I'll be down the hall. I have to go wake up my youngest son, Inuyasha, from his deep, deep slumber. The other boys, and when I mean other I mean Sesshoumaru, Shippo, and Miroku who are the best friends of Inuyasha, they slept over last night, are already down stairs waiting for breakfast. Once you're done, go down and wait with them, the kitchen is to your rght, cant miss it. Oh, and beware of Miroku, he is a good hearted person, but a perverted one at that. Ta ta!" Izayoi bubbled and dashed out of the room in a hurry to wake up her son.

Rin shook her head at the woman, wondering how she could have so much energy. She shouldn't be one to talk, she was exactly the same. On her good days though.

Rin sighed as she headed towards the bathroom inside the room, which she thought was so cool, did her morning routines, dressed, and then headed down to the kitchen where she could hear two boys laughing and who she thought was Sesshoumaru growling. Oh boy, what has she gotten herself into?!

_**A/N: Well, bye and REVIEW!**_


	5. Supposed Relationship

**A/N: I'M ALIVE!!!!! See, I can be productive when I have my little moods...sorry for taking like forever to update this and my other stories. That reminds me, I better update Love Never Dies before I get one of those, if you dont update I'm going to stop reading reviews...gods, I hate those...WELL ENJOY THE CHAPPIE! It's kind boring, but hey, it's an update, dont argue!**

**War Between Spirits 5**

_**(Dream State)**_

_"This is a very strange dream...where the hell am I?"_

_Inuyasha found himself in yet another strange place. It looked like he was in a forest, and was standing infront of a huge tree. Somehow, the place felt so familiar to him, yet so unreal. Where had he seen this tree before? _

_"Right, Sunset Shrine, home of Kagome, the pesky little backstabbing bitch..." No point in making himself angry in one of his dreams, it wasn't the time or place. _

_Inuyasha sighed as he sat down infront of the tree, just waiting for something to happen. The place was calming his soul, and he found himself wondering why he was having a dream about the tree, the so called Goshinboku, and a forest that he never thought had existed. _

_Time past by, and nothing happened. It was the same thing that happened last night. He waited and waited, and nothing came up. He was sort of expecting Past Inuyasha to show up somewhere. The silver haired hanyou sighed again and shook his head, chuckling to himself. Who was he kidding, that probably only happened last night. Too bad he spoke too soon._

_"It'd be helpful if you'd just look up ya know..." Inuyasha jumped in shock and looked up into the tree's branches to see the figure that resembled him, Past Inuyasha, eye him boredly. Who would have thought?_

_"What the...you again?! What are you doing here?! Where am I?!"_

_"Take it easy, there's no rush, we have time. Come up and have a seat on the branch." Past Inuyasha yawned, nodding to a branch above him. Modern Inuyasha sighed in frustration and jumped up to the branch, making himself very comfortable before facing his preincarnation below him._

_"Now could you answer all my questions?" _

_"Whatever."_

_"Where are we?" _

_Past Inuyasha took a moment to look at the entire forest. The sky wasn't too dark, to the contrary it was bright, more like around sunrise. All in all, the view from up the tree was beautiful._

_"We're in my favorite place of all time, my forest from the Feudal Era. Funny how humans took all this away with their machines and what not." He said, a little sad at how this beautiful forest with the incredible view didn't exist anymore. Modern Inuyasha sighed and breathed in the air around him. It smelled so pure and fresh, very unlike the polluted air of busy Tokyo. He couldn't agree more with the other silver haired hanyou. _

_"I know. I could understand how you could just stay here for hours staring at the view. Must be hard for you, grasping that fact."_

_"Keh, it's not like I lived long enough to see them actually tearing it apart," Past Inuyasha paused for a moment to sigh yet again sadly before continuing, "but if I had, I wouldn't have let them take it from me without a good fight." Modern Inuyasha rolled his eyes and smirked to himself. He would have done the same thing. Or even worse._

_"Well, no use in getting all wrapped up in that. Next question-"_

_"Inuyasha, you have to protect yourself and the ones you care about most."_

_Modern Inuyasha tilted his head at the interruption, and peered over his branch to fully see Past Inuyasha. What did he mean by that? _

_"What the hell do you mean?! Dont I already?" He had to stifle a laugh at what his preincarnation had said. It sounded so...he didn't have a word for it!_

_Past Inuyasha growled furiously and turned fully towards his reincarnation, almost barking at him, showing off his gleaming white fangs. "I'm** serious! **You're **not** taking this matter to heart! You're in **danger**, Inuyasha, you and everyone around you! If you're careless, they could die, they could die because of **you! **How would you feel then, huh? Fucking **happy?!"**_

_Modern Inuyasha looked on incredulously. "What do you mean danger?! What **fucking** danger could **I**, a _hanyou_, possibly be in?!"_

_"There are people after you for your power! You possess my soul plus a part of the Shikon no Tama, are you saying that wont earn you a spot on the most wanted list?! You're a very powerful being; you have a power that you must learn how to control before it controls _you_." One hanyou still looked very confused and the other was still trying to calm his nerves. This conversation was going no where._

_Past Inuyasha sighed and faced the rising sun. "Look, all I want is for you to keep an eye out. Dont be too trusting of just everyone, except for the members of my former pack. I dont want you to end up like me; dont let your guard down even if you think the coast is clear. That's a weakness I learned the hard way," Past Inuyasha looked up at Modern Inuyasha to see him with a far away expression, "understood?"_

_He saw the younger hanyou nod before past Inuyasha smiled to himself. "Good, now I think you better wake up. You'll be late. All you have to do is concentrate on your former surroundings." _

_Modern Inuyasha nodded again in understanding again before closing his eyes and concentrating on his room and himself on the bed. Soon, he started disappearing, but not before he waved good bye to his preincarnation, and received a semi smug smirk in return._

_**(Out of Dream State)**_

"Inuyasha, dear, wake up, you'll be late for school." Izayoi heard her son groan and try to sink further into his mess of sheets. She smiled and shook him a little harder, hoping that he would wake up and she wouldn't have to resort to drastic measures. Last time she did that, she almost had to go to the hospital for the heart attack she had.

Her son could be scary sometimes...

Finally, Izayoi saw one golden amber eye open slowly and she smiled graciously. This time was pretty easy to wake him up, but last time and probably in the near future...oh boy...

"Oh Inuyasha, get up already! If you dont, then you wont get any breakfast. And I'm making french toast..."

"Mhmm, no ramen?"

"No ramen dear, that's lunch."

"Keh."

Izayoi laughed at her son when he turned his head away from her, most likely pouting at the fact of no ramen for breakfast. What would she have been without her son? If she would have let that bastard of a father of hers kill her child, what would have happened to her? It was knowing that her son needed her that kept her alive. And the same went for Sesshoumaru even if he didn't admit it. She loved both of her sons, and the reason she lived now was all for them.

But Izayoi knew she wasn't going to as long as them...

"Come on, Inuyasha, get up before Shippou eats all your food." At that, Inuyasha bounded up from his bed and towards his bathroom in a rush. Izayoi laughed again, and decided to let him slide with getting up so fast just this once. Next time he might get a head rush.

"Mother..."

Before she could leave the room, however, Inuyasha opened the door to his bathroom and looked at her with an unreadable expression. It concerned her, it seemed as if something was bothering him. He had also called her mother instead of his normal mom, which was very unusual for her hanyou son. That meant something was really bothering him. He was her son after all, what troubled him troubled her.

"Is something wrong, dearest?" Inuyasha thought for a moment and shook his head, smiling borady at his genuinely concerned mother.

"Nothing, just forgot to ask you about that girl Sesshoumaru brought last night." It was a lie, but his mother seemed to fall for it. It was no use in worrying his mother with his own stupid problems. If past Inuyasha said so, he would protect the ones he cared about...but without any help.

Izayoi smiled in slight relief before replying, "Yes, she's fine now. You dont mind if she lives with us, right? I'll tell you why another time."

Inuyasha shrugged and shook his head. "Nah, as long as she doesn't touch my guitars, and dont forget the ramen, I could care less."

"Thank you, dear. Now get going." Inuyasha nodded and closed the door to his bathroom again. Izayoi sighed in relief, though still not believing her son, but left the room nontheless in a slightly better mood than before. She knew he wouldn't mind, but if Rin one day found his guitar and touched it, that boy would smell it right away and have a grudge against the poor girl for years to come.

Boys and their guitars, sheesh what a problem.

**-XxX-**

He didn't know how these two wastes of air and space kept going on and on about nothing at all. Why couldn't they just shut up and leave him in peace? They knew he was ignoring them, but it seemed as if they didn't understand that. Hell, **he** didn't understand how he hadn't snapped their heads off yet.

How could his brother stand them? Every little thing ticked the half-breed off, and it was a miracle these two didn't push the limit. The kitsune and the human were laughing now, and what about? Him helping out Rin yesterday. Now he really knew that doing good deeds got you no where in life.

"-you should have seen yourself when you came back last night, Sessh! Gods, it was freakin hilarious!" The one that annoyed him the most, Shippou, laughed. He resembled a hyena, should have been a hyena demon, not a kitsune. He guessed it made him a little less annoying, but still a waste of air. Oh, that reminded him. He hated kistunes.

"Yes, I agree! I think you resembled, what was it? A wet dog that didn't want to take a bath!" How was that funny? These two were grating on his nerves with these stupid, idiotic, senseless jokes of theirs. For the love of nothing, a wet dog?! Was that supposed to be a pun to what he was? It was enough to make him growl.

Great, he hoped the girl wasn't over hearing this. Why did he care again? Who knew, but he could smell her walking her way over to the kitchen where he and those two hyenas were laughing their asses off. He couldn't help but feel embarassed for some reason beyond all his comprehension. He, Sesshoumaru, so called Ice Prince, feeling embarassed?

Maybe he should stay home from school...

Shippou and Miroku continued to laugh until they saw Rin, the center of their amusement along with Sesshoumaru, meekly peer into the kitchen. They grinned to themselves as an opportunity to bombard yet another person! Miroku usually would jump at the chance to go and ask this beautiful girl a certain something...but now he was having too much fun!

"Rin! Come in and have a seat right here next to me!" Sesshoumaru deeply growled at Shippou in a warning, knowing full well that only he could hear it, but the ginger haired kistune was unafazed by it and only continued to grin like a mad man. Rin blushed cutely at having been caught peering and walked fully into the kitchen, taking a seat next to Shippou as requested.

"So, welcome to the Takahashi Estate! Also occupied by Shippou Kasumi, who is myself, and Miroku Hirosenshi, the guy across from me, when we feel like it! Now tell us about yourself!" Shippou seemed very excited about meeting Rin, but he was only playing a game with her. Humph, he already had someone in mind, he'd leave this one to Sesshoumaru...

"Well...ah..." Rin was at loss for words, and that was very strange since she wasn't very shy at all, well she was, but that was only some times! Jeez, these people were weird...that means she'd fit in perfectly!

But before she could say anything, Miroku interrupted her, "You know, I think I've seen your beautiful face somewhere else...I got it! You're with us in all of our afternoon classes!"

"Yeah, she is!" Shippou agreed, his emerald green eyes growing bright for some reason. Rin only sweat dropped and looked at Sesshoumaru for some help. She was surprised to see that he looked somewhat amused at her helplessness and she inwardly smiled at that. But she still needed help with these two...

"So...back to the hot topic, my beautiful lady!" Rin invuluntarily blushed while Sesshoumaru's eye twitched, "Sesshoumaru was carrying you pretty tightly last night, and he even looked after you himself! Is there, you know, something going on between you two? Because if there is, I could always be your _source_ of _info_..." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows suggestively and Rin could only watch as Sesshoumaru glared at the dark haired teenager with cold, yet menacing eyes...

Now Rin knew why Izayoi had warned her about this one...

"Hey lecher! Dont scare the girl off and stop making Sesshoumaru look constipated!" Finally, Rin had a savior. And he greatly resembled Sesshoumaru, but he didn't catch her eye the way he did. No, her eyes were placed upon someone else in the kitchen that wasn't the new arrival. Too bad, once again, she _knew_ he wasn't single.

"Oh Inuyasha, stop ruining our fun!" Shippou whined as the hanyou took a seat across from Rin next to Miroku. Now that he got a good look at her, she resembled someone that he had seen in his classes, and she had looked pretty down and scared.

Weird, huh?

"Now, now, no whining at the table!" Izayoi strode into the kitchen gracefully and lightly repriminded Shippou with one of her radiant smiles. He didn't know how that was supposed to be scolding, but boy did he like it!

The rest of breakfast was uneventful, disregarding Shippou and Miroku's attempts to get information out of Rin and Sesshoumaru about their supposed "relationship", and finally it was time to leave for school. Shippou and Miroku each had their own cars that they had brought with them, so the three guys bid farewell to Izayoi and left towards the parking lot.

Rin looked a little hesitant to leave since she didn't know with whom she was going to school with, but when she noticed that Sesshoumaru seemed to be waiting for her, the girl couldn't help but grin and also bid farewell to Izayoi.

The woman sighed contentedly and hummed to herself as she went about her morning routines. But she also made sure to make up a list of things to get so that she could rearrange Rin's room before the day was over...

She could just never get enough of decorating, and this time for a female!

**-XxX-**

The five teenagers finally arrived at their high school. The ride was as uneventful as breakfast had been, with the exception of Inuyasha, Shippou, and Miroku blasting their punk rock music on their stereos at the maximum volume, not to mention attempting to race each other on the busy lanes of Tokyo's high ways.

Sesshoumaru and Rin hadn't spoken a word to each other during the whole ride since for starters, the air surrounding them was pretty tense. Sesshoumaru was in deep thought while driving expertly with only one clawed hand, and he hadn't seemed like he wanted to talk at all. Well, did he ever? Rin didn't think so, but she didn't want to interrupt his concentration, nor the tense air.

Yet, when they arrived and Sesshoumaru started to get out of his car, Rin weakly stopped him, but it grabbed his attention nonetheless. He stared at her in slight confusion and agitation, however, waited for her to say anything more before he actually decided to leave. Although, she did say something much to his dismay. He had wanted to leave because he needed to think more.

Wasn't he a great thinker now a days?

Rin tried so hard to fight the blush that she knew had risen up on her cheeks, but she had to say something before Sesshoumaru thought that she was but a waste of time. "I...uh...I just wanted to thank you for what you did for me yesterday...I'm really grateful...so...thanks...is there anyway that I can repay you?"

The dog demon blinked and slightly shook his head. It wasn't everyday that he received words of gratitude from anyone, except for Izayoi because the woman was full of them, but he hadn't thought that Rin would say them. Just comes to show how much he knew...

"Do not worry about it. Get going before you are late." And with that, Sesshoumaru got out of the car and so did Rin, though she sighed when he left her behind to get to his locker before class. Oh well, he did listen didn't he? That was more than what she could ask from him.

"Oi, Rin! Come on, we gotta get to Trig earlier today, remember!" Oh, she had completely forgotten that Inuyasha was in her Trigonometry class. And she completely forgot that Trig was starting earlier today because they had to do some graded project before the period was over. She didn't know how it was only the third day of school and graded projects were already being done.

Rin smiled brightly at Inuyasha and walked with him and the other two guys since their next class was down the hall from the Trigonometry lab, towards their first period class. They didn't need to go to their lockers because they didn't need their books right now, and besides they had to get to Trig before the bell signaling the start of school rang.

"Lunch, dont forget you two!" Shippou called out to Inuyasha and Rin before walking with Miroku towards their Advanced Accounting class. Inuyasha only kehed and rolled his eyes because really, how could he forget lunch? And Rin just waved back and smiled. He rolled his eyes again and took his seat in the back of the classroom while Rin tooks hers a little ways infront of him since the sitting arrangements happened to be according to last names.

But, again, why did Shippou and Miroku take Advanced Accounting, Inuyasha didn't know since he already completed all the accounting he would need in his "supposed" business career. However, one of his electives this year was wasted on Visual Arts and Theatre. What led him to that, it was the same phenomenom that lead the others to Advanced Accounting, but the worse was that it was meeting today...and it was a double period...

...lucky him...

**-XxX-**

The second to last period of the day rolled around and everyone was anticipating the actual end already. Well, Inuyasha was. He couldn't believe that his two last periods of the day were wasted on Visual Arts and Theatre. Why, oh why the hell did he take that stupid class anyways?! He wasn't even going to become an actor or a director at anytime in his life!

Curse him and his need for Art courses...

That's right, he needed at least one semester of art in order to graduate next year. It was a stupid new rule that the school had, and he hastily chose that one. What a waste of time. The more he thought of it, however, it would have been better than taking that boring Art History course instead...

So it was now seventh period and Inuyasha took a seat in one of the school's many auditorium seats. He preferred to sit in the back where no one could bother him anymore than they usually do. It was bad enough that he had no friends taking this course, not that he had any other friends except for Miroku and Shippou, now recently Rin. But hey, couldn't he complain about the misery of being alone?

No, because he actually liked it.

Think about it: no one bothered him. He didn't feel frustrated when people just babbled on and on about nothing at all. He never had to curse off someone for being too loud or obnoxious. He would never get annoyed over annoying people. He liked the silence because it let him think...not to mention that no one was bothering him while he did his homework from previous or upcoming classes...

Inuyasha's thoughts were cut off when the teacher's surprisingly booming voice echoed through out the auditorium, slightly hurting his sensitive ears. "Alright, settle down! Now gather around here on the stage! And this time it means you too, Takahashi!"

Inuyasha smirked at how his former English teacher remembered how isolated he liked being from the class. How did she know that he wasn't going to go up there? Well, whatever, the more he cooperated maybe the quicker the periods would be over.

Immediately after the command, students started hoisting themselves up onto the stage and faced the teacher anxiously. Inuyasha couldn't hide his humor at their faces before casually, and ever so slowly, walking up to the stage from the back and leaned against an empty spot on the stage. He could feel many student's eyes on him, but who cared?

He sure didn't.

The teacher did a brief head count to make sure she wasn't missing anyone like last period and then smiled when everyone was present. "Ok class, welcome to this year's Visual Arts and Theatre course, and I'm your teacher Mrs. Gamen. I dont think you want to listen to boring introductions so let's get to the actual Theatre!"

All the students cheered except for Inuyasha, of course, as the teacher handed out books that looked oddly like scripts for a play. When Inuyasha received his, he flipped through it and rolled his eyes. It was a tragic romance.

Yuck.

"As you all might have noticed this is a tragic romance play called Love Me, Love Me Not. It is one of my favorite plays, and I want to have this play ready for Spirit week in late October. So there's going to be...you guessed it, auditions! Now if you would all form a line over there and I'll give you some time to look over your script..."

Inuyasha hated auditions. For some reason, he just did. In junior high, he had been the leading role of Carl, the all too serious husband, in the play Home Movies. He didn't know what kind of play that was for eighth graders, but the kids chose it so it didn't really matter to him. And guess who was his forgetful wife, Norma. The awesome Ms. Bitch, Kagome! But at least at that time he didn't hate her, not to mention she had been pretty funny to laugh at...

The students all complied and formed a line, Inuyasha being last because he was too lazy to walk fast and get a good spot. But he didn't care. All he wanted was for the day to be over already.

"Sorry I'm late, Mrs. Gamen, I had Personal Fitness last period!" Inuyasha snorted at the reply he heard one student shout to the teacher, who he personally dubbed Mrs. Ramen, from across the auditorium, and turned his head to check the student out. It was a female, and he thought that he recognized that voice from somewhere, but where?

Yet all that eneded once he saw who the student really was. Inuyasha couldn't help it but his heart immediately fell. There was no way in hell that Kagome took this course as well! Oh god, such a perfect, but still boring day had to end like this?!

_Well, well, well, Kaggy, I guess we're going to have to play some Romeo and Juliet because you'll cause my downfall..._

_...and I'll cause yours... _

_**A/N: KAGOME IN VISUAL ARTS AND THEATRE!!!! NOOOO!!! Let's hope Inuyasha gets to be the director...**_


End file.
